


Wait... you're not Tom

by Marvelinspired



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Cosplay, F/M, Love Tom Hiddleston, M/M, Oopies my finger slipped, mix up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelinspired/pseuds/Marvelinspired
Summary: Tom comes in after a day of shooting a film, wearing his Loki costume. Things are progressing nicely until you hear the front door open. Who could that be?





	Wait... you're not Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read, please excuse any incorrectness. Had an idea and went with it. Enjoy ~

After a hard day's work you decide to watch your favourite movie. Making your way from the hallway and into the kitchen you opened the kitchen cupboards and grabbed some microwaveble popcorn and a bar of chocolate, after all you had had a tough day and wanted to unwind and what better way to do that then watch a movie and eat? Bending down and grabbing a microwaveable bowl you place it on the counter top and opened up the popcorn bag, emptying its contense into the bowl and put it in the microwave. Hearing the ding you opened the microwave door and put the chocolate bar in with the popcorn, placing it back into the microwave and set it of again. Hearing your phone go off you pull it out of your right side pocket of your jacket, seeing it was a message from your boyfriend Tom you smiled, it had been too long since you had seen him, his filming kept him busy and so did your job but when you finally did get the chance to see each other nothing else in the world mattered. 

\- Almost finished for the day, mind if I come round? -

Chuckling you text back. 

\- You don't even need to ask, I have (f/m) Al set to go and just put some chocolate popcorn in - 

Not more than 10 seconds latter your phone went off again. 

\- Sounds heavenly, will be there soon darling - 

Setting your phone down of the counter top you walked back towards the microwave taking out the popcorn with the now chocolate topping on it and made your way into your bedroom, putting th movie into the dvd player you then settled down onto the bed, popcorn at the ready. Hearing the front door opening you shouted "In here Tom" turing your attention back to the screen you crammed a handful of popcorn into your mouth. Hearing footsteps reach outside your door you looked back up to see Tom stood in the doorway in his costume from Thor the dark world. 

"Good evening beautiful maiden, who's this Tom your looking for? ~" he said in his Loki voice, oh he knows how much you love it. 

"oh good evening Loki, wasn't expecting you today " you said back, going along with his little game.

" Tell me how do you know my name, fair one? " Tom said walking into the room and going towards the bed.

Giggling, and liking where this was going you continued," Why everyone had heard the tales of the mighty Thor and of course you know, the other one" you said winking. The smirk that had previously adorned his face vanished, he crawled over to wear you were sitting grabbed the bowl of popcorn from within your lap and placed it on the table at the side of the bed.

"Ill teach you some manners little one, you'll not forget my name after this" he said tilting your head to one side. He started kissing down the left side of your neck, you felt his grab you hair to let himself get to your neck further. 

"Oww Tom hey take it easy that hurt" you said feeling the tug from your hair rip right through to your scalp . when he didn't respond and simply tugged harder and started bitting down you spoke up again "Tom seriously that hurts"

" Dear maiden, who on earth is this Tom you speak of" you could feel the smirk in his voice. 

Okay this wasn't like Tom at all, you pulled your head of off his grip to see his eyes glinting in the low light of the room, looking closer at his costume it looked like real battle armor, they make the costume look real but this looked TOO real.Looking back up towards his face he chuckled. 

"Figured it out yet" He said. 

Returning back to assaulting your neck with bites, you tried to punch him back, he grabbed your arms when they were making a pitiful attempt to get him of yourself, pushing you back and pinning them to the headboard of the bed. 

"Now now, be a good girl and stay still" he spoke in the low husky voice. Just as you were about to speak you heard the front door again.

"(f/n) darling I'm here" you heared Tom shout to you. 

"Damn, I thought I had some more time before he got back, tch" Loki said whist rising up and off the bed, he walked over the the door frame and turned back towards your desheveled figure on the bed. "We will continue this another time little one" he said with a wink before he disappeared where he stood.Tom came through the door of your bedroom, noticing you look distressed he cam and sat besided you. 

"Darling what's the matter you look like you've seen a ghost " he said concern laced into his voice. 

Looking toward his face you said" Do the Loki voice"

"With pleasure" Tom smiled, removing his tie from around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one shot hope you enjoyed, God forbid Tom hiddleston ever finding this.


End file.
